


The Ancients (Mostly) Suck

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to really admire the Ancients, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ancients (Mostly) Suck

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #172 "ancient"

“I used to really admire the Ancients, you know,” said Rodney.

“Yeah?” said John, absently. He knelt on the floor beside Rodney’s hip, one hand flat on Rodney’s sternum to keep him prone. “Can’t say I ever liked them much.”

“Well, of course _you_ don’t,” said Rodney. “Your first encounter with Ancient tech was when it tried to kill you— _Ow!_ A trait you apparently _share_ , Colonel de Sade.”

John rubbed his thumb gently over Rodney’s collarbone, but didn’t stop pressing his other hand along Rodney’s middle. “Sorry, buddy, I know this is going to hurt, but I’ve gotta know how bad it is. Why don’t you keep telling me how much the Ancients suck?”

“They don’t totally— Ow!— suck,” said Rodney. “They did design the ‘gate system. And Atlantis.”

“Have to give them credit for that,” John agreed.

“Their architects, maybe. But their research scientists— Ow! Sheppard!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t think you have any broken ribs, but I can’t be sure you don’t have any internal injuries. And I don’t want you moving until we know for sure.”

Rodney flailed out a hand, and it landed just above John’s knee. “I know you meant to push me out of the way, John,” he said, softly. “You had no way of knowing all that debris would fall right in front of us.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” John asked, his voice a little shaky. “This is much easier when you’re the one freaking out.”

“For you, maybe,” said Rodney, smiling. “Besides, it’s your turn.”

John grabbed Rodney’s hand. “Rodney, I—”

Suddenly, their radios crackled. “ _John? Rodney?_ ,” said Teyla’s voice. “ _We have brought Dr. Beckett and Major Lorne, with a jumper._ ”

“Good job, Teyla!” said John, grinning. “Hear that, buddy?”

“I heard,” said Rodney, grinning back.

THE END


End file.
